Peruball
Peruball |image = 2xtUXNqsE6hXT-9bdp29OZrdqViSvgckJYLDBR4zSVw.png |caption = I CAN INTO WORLD CUP! |reality = Republic of Peru |government = Fujimori Dictadorship Unitary Presidential democratic republic |personality = A bit slow, redneck, untalented, obsessed, wild, debatable, and religious, hope of rising strong again (INCA STRONK!!!). He also consider himself the best cook of the world (there is controversies). |language = Spanish Quechua |religion = Catholicism Prehispanic beliefs |friends = Argentinaball Brazilball Boliviaball Canadaball Chinaball Colombiaball Mexicoball USAball Philippinesball Venezuelaball New Zealandball (sometimes) |enemies = Chileball (For the thousandth time, I do not eat pigeons !!! I hate this joke Chile) Ecuadorball Mexicoball (We both know that I HAVE BETTER GASTRONOMY! INCAIC EMPIRE BETTER THAN AZTEC!) Fuckin' Rugby (sometimes) |likes = Peruvian ceviche, pidgeons, pisco, chicha, beaches, climbing mountains, fishing, gold, peruball, settlement, adventure, surfing, development, Inca Kola, anticuchos (kebab), inca history, liberty, guinea pigs, chullos, and helping in wars, Indiana Jones, birds, the 80s, being in a World Cup |hates = protests, poverty, Chileball , losing wars, emigration, stuff about Chileball, Popeye |founded = 28 July, 1821 |ended = |intospace = Yes!!! Has the most advanced satellite in Latin America, PERUSAT1! |status = developing... |notes = Peru is of very long history, but Peru will of rise again!! |nativename = República del Perúbola (Spanish) Piruw Ripuwlika (Quechua) |gender = Male |type = Latin American |capital = Limaball |affiliation = UNball UNASURball Indigenous countryballs most religious countries |food = ceviche, carapulcra, pachamanca, anticuchos, picarones, papa a la huancaina, lomo, polo la brasa, yuca, etc. pidgeons (according with Chileball), Spinach |military = Kind of stronk |bork = Inca Inca |onlypredecessor = Viceroyalty of Peruball |predicon=Spanish-Empire }} Peruball is the countryball that represents the nation of Peru, whose capital is Lima. Its closest neighbors are Brazil, Colombia, Ecuador, Chile and Bolivia. He is located in western South America, Peruball is a country which in the past was glorious, but as time passed its brightness became lost. Almost always trying to help others, often it fails or ends up being betrayed. Its ultimate enemy is Chileball due to a historical event which took place long time ago. Peru is one of the most religious countries in the world and is also a kebab remover and one of the few countryballs to have two flags. It also has a very big history and is famous for its food. It is third for silver and copper production, and sixth for gold. However, most of the money goes to the government, and very little goes to the poor. History Many years ago, the Inca Empireball (or Tahuantinsuyo) was the largest and one of the most powerful empire in the Americas But when the conquistadors of Spain came, as they were more advanced technology, defeated the Inca Empire and began Imperial Spain. With the passage of years, Peruball began to fight for its independence, in which failed in the attempt. However when Argentina broke free of the control of Spain, liberated Chile, and then Peruball so declaring independence. Since that day, Peru have been a independent countryball, but along with Bolivia they did not realize that they had ruined because of problems like the fateful Pacific War against Chile. But Bolivia received its deserved losing of the sea, after those many things happened terrorism, coups, internal and external wars, corrupt governors, along with a 27,375% inflation (1980-85) and much more, up to today. Personality As it was said before, Peruball is a countryball that have been almost always betrayed in many conflicts, it have been tried to be invaded by its neighbourhood, he thinks it is because has he is one of the richest countries in resources in the world. That has caused some distrust in him, but stills being a hospitable, kind and happy countryball. It gets annoyed when people call him Canada and when Chile is around (but they basically still have a feeling of brotherhood among them). How to draw Because most people consider Peruball's seal very hard and a time waster to draw, the seal is usually left out when drawing Peruball. Friends * Rusiaball - We are into good Relationships! they once gave us many stronk weapons to give friendship to Chileball but our president Velasco died early, we now into good traits! * UKball - UKball schools helps our schools! We teach them to be more eco-friendly as well. * Colombiaball - They are of good friends too! Lot of history between us, especially now since we have good president friendship, they are very close to us on culture and people, we usually are on pair when playin football, but they win more often. They gib a lot of buen cafe too! * Brazilball - Brazil is of good friend even though they always destroy on football, we can fight Brazil on volleyball! but nadie(we) cares about that, also they huehuehue on our Doto but is of nothin serious. We gave them some clay a long time ago, but we not angry anymore. * Argentinaball - They show a strong friendship. Argentina sold weaponry to Ecuador in its war against Peru although Peru had supported Argentina in Falklands War. After this, Argentina feels repented about making these decisions and feels indebted with Peru. * Chinaball -They are closely influenced in cultural issues. Most commonly known about they gastronomic share of Chifa food, which means ''rice eating ''and is the result of mixing both culinary cultures. It is believed that primitive cultures in Peru were highly influenced by the first expeditions to America made by the chinese people or even being themselves their antecesors due to similar words in their language or the similarity presented in their traditional clothing. They also give us nice spices and sauce, to make more food! * USAball - They are of good friends. The only problem is...THEY KEEP OF STEALING ME LLAMAS! WHY DID YOU AIR YOUR POPEYE CARTOONS ON ONE OF MY TV CHANNELS IN 2009? * Philippinesball - He is Peru's island brother. He is also the Estados Unidos' beloved son. Despite the fact that they are relatively distant and the two never talk that much, Peru cared for Philippine's lost Hispanic heritage. In fact, in 2008, they both talked about how Peru wanted to re-introduce the Spanish language back in the Philippines and how it would improve their trade with Hispanic countries, but sadly it was later debunked in 2009 thus leaving him upset. * Japanball - They are actually nice people and contributed to expand our culture adding in our gastronomy the use of Ajinomoto. But in the 90s, a Peruvian-Japanese president named Alberto Fujimori came to the power and without any need (he did it for its political philosophy) started selling the most important national companies and indebting the country to other nations and even at cost of our enviroment. This, with the Pacific War, has marked the future of Peru and sometimes "japos" (a despective way of calling a japanese in Peru) are not very well received. Friends who did something bad * Boliviaball - They once were really close to us, we once fused to become a superpower called Peru-Bolivian Confederationball but after some problems, we got seperated, then we did some treaties in order to halp us to fight future probelems, but when they called us to fight Chileball, who had serious problems with them, and we were into helping, they of betrayed us and left us alone, making us lose clay and good resources. They cannot into sea now, so we no mind. JAJAJAJA * New Zealandball - He can Into Asia Pacific Cooperation Union Like Me! But, JAJAJAJAJAJA! NEVER FORGET 2017! FINNALY AFTER 37 YEARS! I WILL BE IN A WORLD CUP! Regional departments #Amazonasball #Ancashball #Apurímacball #Arequipaball #Ayacuchoball #Cajamarcaball #Callaoball #Cuzcoball #Huancavelicaball #Huánucoball #Icaball #Junínball #La Libertadball #Lambayequeball #Limaball #Loretoball #Madre de Diosball #Moqueguaball #Pascoball #Piuraball - Good place for Malagasy #Punoball #San Martínball #Tacnaball #Tumbesball #Ucayaliball Gallery Peruballnow.png Peru coat of arms.png Peruball by Obliterador.png Peruball Guerra del Pacífico.png tumblr_msmgh5XcPu1syxq4wo1_1280.jpeg ef0jlMU.png 18F.jpg|Competing with soda with Colombiaball, Brazilball, and USAball 126470550825.gif|Peru cannot help Countryball-Peru-1.jpg FEGm8Pm.png tumblr_mvzayxYtch1syxq4wo1_1280.png|Peru's dream Peru.png|User:ScrewMcGru's new Peruball 23rd time's a charm.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Peruball surfing.jpg Countryball-peru-1.png July28th.jpg|Proud to be Peruvian Chile is devil.png|Different points of view OM0LemT.png I4QbYnb.png 640px-Peru - Libano - Austria - Canada.png Tumblr mppls8hQsJ1syxq4wo1 500.jpg Tumblr inline mrr974LqSY1rxe1rc.png Eip.jpg 41814 105107092884943 9513 n.jpg Peruballnow.png Tumblr ngumeyIevy1syxq4wo1 1280.png Tumblr nay466d0E71syxq4wo1 1280.png Tumblr n9ld5ezX6R1syxq4wo1 500.jpg 10155342 657514070971232 8748948687698321326 n.png|Peru's regionballs Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png tcNr1YQ.png 82jVevX.png TTmRjDq.png Countryballs-Peru-1.png koNAg3v.png 'hMpD3YG.png Opera Mundi new.png 'fIcyCxy.png VIPjz2W.png|Here shielded VoNkUek.png GVeNlcJ.png 'rVc7Klw.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png Sele_Polandball.png Latino_eleven.png Argentina-Peru-Ecuador-War.jpg ErQuQ4s.png No More Drugs.gif Best Wine.png Names for Turkey.png Chain Reactions.jpg Different Gamers.png Selling Putos.png Trivia *The coat of arms should be drawn in order to evade confusion with Saint-Tropez or Mons *He can into supreme agency. Links * Facebook Page * Tumblr profile * Peru cannot quecha break [redux] *Inca de:Perukugel es:Perúball zh:秘鲁球 Category:Countryballs Category:Modern Countryball Category:America Category:South America Category:Latin America Category:Catholic Category:Peruball Category:Ceviche Category:Red White Category:Secular Category:Republic Category:Quechua Speaking Countryball Category:Desert Category:Mountains Category:Earthquake Category:Tsunami Category:Highland Category:Former Empire Category:Independent Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:Democracy Category:Inca Category:Christian Lovers Category:Homosex Removers Category:Latin Category:Latin Americas Category:Multiethnic Category:Potato lovers Category:Andes mountains Category:Jungle Category:Coffee Category:Incani Category:Worm Remover Category:Andes Category:Andes Mountains Category:Pro Israel Category:Pacific Ocean Category:Middle Power Category:Ring of fire Category:Russian lovers Category:Football Category:USA allies Category:Coat of Arms countryball Category:Elongated Category:Anti-Catalonia Category:Popeye Removers